Going, going, gone!
by Xodox
Summary: Fred and George need some cash, kinda badly, so they have and auction...a bachelor auction! Chaos ensues! Set in Ron's 5th year. Major R/Hr! H/G, S/L N/P etc... *Fluff alert for chapter 10, R/Hr forever!*
1. Roll up, roll up! See the bearded Ginny ...

A/N: Hi! I can't be arsed updating 'The Leopard Song' so I'd thought I'd write some other fanfics until I get my arse back. I'll write this while my creative juices are still flowing…

Disclaimer: I am not JK therefore I don't own Harry Potter. 

Going, going, gone!!!

By

Xodox 

Chapter One: Roll up, roll up! See the bearded Ginny and Ron!

"Fred, I don't know quite how to say this but… we haven't got very much cash left. I think we only have around 150 galleons, we spent a bomb on the shop and, well, we're not allowed to sell until after graduation, thank you very much mum! We need to earn some money and fast otherwise I don't think we can keep up the business." 

"Well, we could sell a few toffees at Hogwarts or…"

"Nah, mum has a knack of finding things like that out. She's weird…" said George gloomily. 

Fred scratched his head thoughtfully and sighed.

"Well, we have one year of school left, then we could get proper jobs like mum said. I don't fancy that much; telemarketing could be fun though. After all, we are very persuasive…"

George smiled weakly and looked at the figures again. He shook his head sadly. 

Ron then came bursting into the room with a long ginger beard dangling by his ankles.

"What the bloody hell did you put in that cereal!?!"

The twins roared with laughter until Ginny walked slowly into the room with a dangerous expression on her face. 

The laughter instantly stopped as they saw the white beard dangling on the floor behind her. 

Fred quickly gave them the spell to take to their mother, Ginny snatched it from him and walked slowly back out. 

Ron gave a shudder as he walked behind Ginny and shook his head. 

Fred began to laugh again but George was looking thoughtful. 

"Fred, this may sound really odd, but do you think Ron's good looking?"  
  


Fred raised and eyebrow and said, "You're right it does sound odd. Are you ok, George?"

"Answer the question Fred, is Ron good looking?"

"Hermione seems to think so," he said with a grin, "but she hasn't seen his beard yet…"


	2. Genius George!

Chapter 2: Genius George

"George, will you explain why you are talking about how attractive Ron is? Please? I fear for your sanity…"

An evil smile crept onto George's lips.

"Imagine those cold winter nights, you feel so lonely…"

"Speak for yourself!" said Fred. George shushed him and continued.

"As I was saying, there are some sad people at Christmas. Sad, single people. Sad, single GIRLS in need of some love…"

Fred looked puzzled, "What _are_ you on about?"

George rolled his eyes.

"Imagine the money they'd pay for a night with a guy."

"I doubt Ron'd pull much in…"

"Fred, listen to me, have you ever seen those bachelor auctions on Dad's jelly?"

"You mean his telly?"

"Whatever it's called! Those women pay bucket loads for a night with a guy! Think, we could make tons of dosh just by selling off our brother and a few of his friends! We could get the 5th 6th and 7th year boys to be auctioned off and we could rake it in!"

Fred had a dreamy look on his face as he thought of the money they could make.

"What do you think Fred?"

"George, you are a genius!"

A/N Sorry it's so short, I wanted to just explain it all. Two updates in one day, woohoo!!! Remember to review, I need some opinions! 

Cheap Plug: Read 'The Leopard Song' and my Tekken fic 'My Family' please! Feedback for any of my stories would be appreciated!!!!!!!!!!  


	3. Going To Hogwarts

A/N: Hi! Thank you for all your reviews S.C. Hardy, WTF (you flame was used on marshmallows!), Blade666 (cool name!), georgesgirl and Butterfly Queen, no she's not going out with Ron but it's obvious, apart to the man himself, that she fancies him like crazy! And 'Mione's completely oblivious to Ron's feelings too, and they call _her_ the smart one!  

Thanxs again, Xodox xxx

Chapter 3: Going to Hogwarts 

Two weeks after the incident involving beards, the Weasleys set off for platform 9 and ¾. Fred and George were gibbering eagerly about their scheme and Ron was keeping an eye out for Hermione and, along with an excited Ginny, Harry. 

Mrs Weasley started to cry once they got through the barrier, she homed down on Fred and George to give them a crushing hug and blubbered into Fred's Weasley jumper. 

"Oh, your last year, I hope it's the best one for you, if the saddest!"

"Don't worry mum, we'll make sure it goes with a bang…" said George soothingly.

"Literally!" Fred grinned and both the twins howled with laughter.

Mrs Weasley stiffened and frowned but couldn't help but sob again as she saw Fred and George smiling at her. 

"Be good, please, for the love of Merlin be good. And if you have to be bad, no toilet seats ok?" said Mr Weasley with a slight chuckle. 

Fred and George smiled angelically and Mrs Weasley continued to bawl helplessly. 

"Don't worry," said George, "It's not as disastrous as you think!" 

"I told you they were plotting something," muttered Ron, darkly, to Ginny.

Hermione and Harry bounded over and Ron felt himself go slightly weak at the knees when he saw Hermione. She had grown slightly more over the holidays and had a nice tan too, but you could still see her blush when she saw Ron, whose ears were now a deep crimson.

Harry smirked at them both and got two unanimous scowls from Ron and Hermione. 

Then it was their turn to smirk when Harry blushed as saw Ginny, who was too flushed to almost the same red as her hair. 

They said their goodbyes to Mr and Mrs Weasley (who had completely broken down) and boarded the Hogwarts express. 


	4. The Day We Caught The Train

A/N: Hey! I haven't updated for a while so I thought I'd do a new chappy! Thanks to my reviewers, I love you all! 

Hope you like this chapter, there's some Draco bashing! I think it should be an Olympic event! 

Chapter 4: The Day We Caught The Train

The six children clambered into the last empty compartment near the back of the train. Fred and George immediately started whispering to each other, Ginny was grinning stupidly at Harry (and vice versa) and Ron and Hermione were talking about the holidays.

"So what did you do? Where did you go? You've got a great tan…" Said Ron smiling.

_'She couldn't have gone to Bulgaria, it's full of snow!'_ Thought Ron happily.

"Well… I stayed at home for most of it, we went to Florida for two weeks at the back end of the summer and that's it really. I didn't go to Bulgaria."

"Really?" said Ron, trying to control the urge to jump around like and idiot.

"Mmm, I didn't want to go."

"How come?"

"Erm…"

'I didn't go because I would've missed you even more and hurt you! Damn you Ron why do I love you that much!' she thought, blushing slightly.

"I…I had to do my homework and…the weather was really nice here."

"Oh…"

Ron looked slightly disheartened but perked up when he thought that so long as she didn't go he was happy. And the food trolley had just appeared.

Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face and clicked his fingers to try and get Harry back to reality. 

Harry looked round quickly and saw Ron looking hopefully at him. Harry simply rolled his eyes and dug some money out of his pocket, just enough to buy most of the trolley. 

Ron grinned and grabbed three Pumpkin Pasties for himself and a large box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. 

Ron ripped open the box and looked suspiciously at the browny-green bean he picked up and Harry dished out the chocolate frogs when…

"So, you've taken to having Potter buy your meals for you have you, Weasleys? Did your mother eat all your food and you can't afford any more, hmm? Oh, and the Mudblood still isn't dead yet. What a shame…"

Ron's eyes had turned red with anger and he looked incredibly scary.

"You sick bastard. Do you get a kick out of making people miserable? I've had enough of you!" 

Ron jumped up onto Malfoy (get your minds out of the gutter!) and started to smash his face in with his fists.

Fred, George and Harry leapt into action and somehow managed to drag him off Malfoy. Blood streamed from most of Malfoy's face and he simply ran out of the compartment door.

Though Ron had pounded Malfoy into a bloody pulp, he had been hit himself. He spat some blood onto the floor and sat heavily on a seat. Hermione looked extremely frightened and was clinging to part of the seat.

Ron started to apologise but found that one of his teeth was threatening to come out so he stopped.

"It's ok, Ron. What he said was so bad…"

Ron winced in pain as his tooth broke out; he spat it onto the table. 

"I don't care what he says about me, what he said to you was even worse."

He started to shake with rage again but he stopped quickly after glancing at Hermione. 

"Fred, can I have a word?" Asked George.

Fred nodded and walked out of the compartment with George.

"Do you think that it's a good idea, to go ahead with the auction?"

"Erm…"  
"I mean, if we upset him, it's not going to be pretty."

"George, he didn't say it directly, but I think he'd do anything for Hermione. He would publicly humiliate himself for her!"

"Ok, we'll carry on. Just, make sure he takes an Anger Management course first…"

A/N: I thought that was kinda depressing myself… I'll try and make the next chapter slightly less dark, ok? Cheerio, luv Xodox…  


	5. Big Squaw Hermione

A/N: Bonjour! Chapter 5 is up!!! Drunk Enough To Dance by Bowling For Soup is brilliant!

Chapter 5: Big Squaw Hermione

After Ron had promised dutifully to Professor McGonagall and Hermione never to do anything like on the train for at least 3 months, the 6 kids settled back into Hogwarts relatively easily. Though the 5th Year Gryffindors weren't happy with their timetable.

"Double potions on a Monday morning followed with Divination and…what?"

Ron pointed to a new spot on his timetable with a puzzled look on his face.

"OWL practice times. It's like revision except your watched by a teacher and it takes up to three hours, their never satisfied unless you read the book at least 6 times and then you have to write notes afterwards!" Fred said, "It'll be worse for us, we've got the NEWTs practices this year." He said glumly. 

"Who've you got?" Asked George.

Harry ground his teeth and said, "Trelawney. Crap…"

"Count yourselves lucky! We had Snape for ours!" Exclaimed George.

This was met his a hiss of sympathy from everyone. Hermione still looked outraged at the idea of Prof Trelawney taking them. 

"Honestly, she couldn't teach even if she was under the Imperius curse. She's still giving me dirty looks for quitting you know. Probably come round and say some rubbish about Harry dying or Ron's got a bad temper. Useless bat…" she muttered angrily.

Everyone sat looking at Hermione, grinning at her outburst.

Harry and Ginny were amused, Fred and George were shocked and Ron had that strange look of pride about him. Hermione just smiled back, blushing slightly when she saw Ron's proud, though with a large gap at the bottom, grin.

Potions…

The dungeons still had that familiar damp stench about it. The trio grimaced and walked into Snape's room.

Malfoy paled slightly as he saw Ron walk in. Ron ignored him and got out his potions things. 

Hermione smiled as she picked up the new set her mother had bought her; it had fresh chemicals and herbs, clean tubes and a new set of knives. 

They all sat down and listened to the cold drawl of Professor Snape. 

After a tiring and particularly dangerous lesson, Neville coated most of the dungeon floor in fire," You think the slime would have stopped it!" said Ron.

Hermione was packing away during the chatter of the Gryffindors, and then Malfoy walked up to Ron. 

"It's a shame it all happened before term, Weasel. You would have been expelled other wise, possibly even banished. I'd watch my step if I were you…" he barely more than whispered this remark.

"I'd watch mine too, Paleface." He growled quietly. 

Most of the Gryffindors were interested and had turned around to watch, thanks to Ginny, the whole school knew about the big fight on the train. 

Hermione smiled evilly.

"Me got big knife, me scalp um paleface!" she said, brandishing a cleaver.

The Gryffindors howled with laughter and Malfoy muttered something like, "My father", and stormed out. The rest of the day seemed to clear slightly for them, the look on Malfoy's face had made their week…

A/N: Hope that was better! Lossa love, Xodox xxx   


	6. Sexual Chocolate and Being Tall

A/N: Hi, God I feel good today! Everyone loves my fics; I'm so proud _wipes away imaginary tear_. So sorry I haven't updated for so long, been dead busy. Just got in to a Drama club (wahoo!) and I am off on holiday to Cyprus on the 19th! Sun at last!!!

So here we go, chapter 6!

PS, BOWLING FOR SOUP ROCK!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Sexual Chocolate and Being Tall 

Ron and Harry walked towards the attic, looking none too pleased about seeing Professor Trelawney more than usual. Hermione had gone to Arithmancy with a promise to help a large portion of the Gryffindors with their revision, Neville dragged his feet to divination with a detention and the twins went to History of Magic with some Dungbombs.

"Do you reckon anyone will volunteer for free?" said George behind a stack of books.

"Dunno, you're the treasurer, can we pay them?" asked Fred.

George simply shrugged and looked at his papers apprehensively. He suddenly brightened when he came up with an idea.

"We don't pay them! We pay for either a couple of butterbeers, some chocolate or something…"

"Georgie, that is inspired! Hoo, hoo, hoo…"

"Slightly evil laugh, what have you thought of?"

"Hoo, hoo, hoo…"

"Fred…"  
  


"Hoo, George…hoo hoo…"

"Tell me!"

"Ok, chocolate for the under 16s, and, chocolate body paint for he olders!"

George had an expression on his face that was a cross between excitement, suspicion, disgust and utter delight. It was incredibly odd.

"Fred. Your have a weird mind. Pioneering, but weird…"

"That's why you love me."

"True."

Harry And Ron climbed down the stepladder after finding out that Harry had the Grim, "Nothing new there then…" and that Ron was hot-tempered when he nearly threw a cup at Seamus, after he called Ron a sad, sad man.

"You know what Harry," said Ron as they made their way to lunch, "I reckon that Hermione should take Divination up again. Her predictions are better than the old bat's."

Harry simply nodded and looked dreamy.

"Harry, do you have to think about my sister in front of me? It's kind of, well, freaking me out."

"Ron, do you have to think about my best friend non-stop? It's kinda freaking me out. You know, the best friend that you constantly call a know-it-all, annoying brat, and get jealous of a famous Bulgarian you haven't even spoken more than five words to? And may I remind you that those words were, "Can I have your autograph?"

"Harry, you always seem to forget the fact that I am over a foot taller than you, don't you?"

"Evidently so."

A/N: Hope you liked it! Oh yeah, the hoo hoo thing? I do it when I feel slightly evil, not bwah ha ha evil but just, well, hoo hoo evil, get it? No? Never mind. 


	7. In Which We Meet A Bitch

A/N: Hi folks. Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Feel guilty so no punishment please. Need a hug, England is depressing, but the fireworks are ok. The rain kinda messes it up though…

Anyway, have a good November 5th wherever you are! Though I don't know why we are celebrating a bunch of Catholics botched attempt at killing a King…

Luv Xodox

Chapter 7: In which we meet a bitch…

Hermione walked to the Great Hall, humming a tune softly, when she heard the familiar clacking of high heels.   
  


It was a wobbly kind of clack, as if the shoes were far too high for the person wearing them. They could only belong to one person.

Colleen Bawn, also known as 'The Slut of Gryffindor Tower', 'The Tart' but mainly 'Lady Sleep-around', which Hermione thought was quite a creative name on the creator's part.

"So I said to Janet Davies, you know, that fat girl in Ravenclaw? Well anyway, I told her to maybe get a few diet tips from me sometime and she got all defensive and huffy on me and I was, like, 'Don't get heavy on me, babe, I'm trying to help. Besides, Jon Hardy will never notice her apart from when you're blocking the doorway!" There was a shrill laugh that erupted from her and her two obsessive fans, two innocent first years called Hayley Saint-Patrick and Louise Bennet. 

Hermione shook her head disapprovingly and continued to walk on.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Her (and mine!) favourite redhead bounded up to her, ever so slightly pink in the ears and grinning at her. She was glad to see that Madame Pomfrey had replaced his tooth nicely and the gap had gone. 

She smiled back and gestured for him to walk with her. 

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"Oh probably trying to find Ginny. But last time I saw him, he was cowering in an empty charms classroom…"

"Why?"  
  


"Oh…no…no reason. No reason whatsoever, shall we go in?"

Ron offered her his arms and she accepted gratefully. 

Trelawny was meditating in the middle of the floor, while a couple of simpering volunteers, Lavender and Pavarti, were spreading cushions around her and making sure her incense stick didn't set anything on fire.

Hermione was outraged.

"No desks?!? How can we work like this?!?"

"Ah, Miss Granger. I see you are well and with spirit today?"  
  


"Of course I'm well, especially if you predicted that I wouldn't be."

Trelawny's once calm and musky tones were suddenly sharp and icy.

"I wouldn't cheek me, dear. You'll be with me for a long time now, whether you like it or not. Now get out your books and sit on a cushion."

Hermione sulkily wriggled on a red velvet cushion and Ron flumped on a tasselled blue one beside her.

"Tassles. Tassels for God's sake. The Grasshopper is mad, I swear."

Hermione giggled slightly and settled down with her Transfigurationn book while Ron simply rambled on about tassles and grasshoppers.


	8. Turn Offs and Turn Downs

A/N: Hi!!! I don't have anything to say today…erm…so I'll just get on with the chapter while listening to Bowling For Soup's 'Milo'. It's pretty cool.

Rock on peeps! Luv Xodox xxx

PS, A mega chunky thank you to all my reviewers! You all rock and I would give you some cake but I don't have any. So have some other treat instead, you all deserve it!!!

Chapter 8: Turn-Offs and Turn Downs

After a long and terrible revision session, in which all the class had to old hands and meditate, Ron and Harry had disappeared to lunch while Ginny and Hermione sat in the library, doing their homework (chyeah, of course they were, or at least they were supposed to…).

"Hermione? Do you think I should dye my hair? Do you think Harry'll like me more?" asked Ginny as she twiddled with her hair.

"Ginny, that boy is hung up on you like a…like a…hmm…Harry is hung up on you like…Louise and Hayley on Colleen's arm!"

"Really???"

"Definitely, though I think a different description would be better."  
  


Ginny nodded and twiddled with her quill.

"But what if I…"

"What did I just say Ginny?"

"But if I…"  
  


"NO! He likes you just the way you are, ok?"  
  
Ginny nodded again and smiled at her charms homework.

"Oh, before you ask, Herm, Ron thinks you're almost wonderful the way you are."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, he says even your flaws are wonderful, apart from the fact that your taste in men is a bit manky."  
  


Hermione's lips tinned though she smiled despite herself. She sighed happily and continued with her Arithmancy, grinning.

Later in the common room… 

Hermione settled into a big squishy chair with a book, Harry was playing rummy with Neville (and losing) and Ron was listening to a personal music player, magical of course.

"Ooh, Ron! Could I have a word? _In private…_"

"Err, Colleen, if you want to talk to me, talk to me here…" said Ron looking annoyed and slightly embarrassed. 

"Okay," she shot Hermione a nasty look and continued, "So, like, would you like to go out on a date with me sometime? There's a Hogsmeade weekend and we could be such a cute couple in the Three Broomsticks!" She simpered and waved her chest in Ron's face.

"No." he said shortly, trying to move out of the way of her breasts. 

"Oh why?"

"Because you are one of the most annoying people I have ever met, you are stupid, bitchy and a gossip. Besides, my hair would clash with yours, now if you'll excuse me." Ron got up and went out of the portrait hole, carrying his music player. 

Hermione looked up, smiling, and murmured a very quiet celebration, "Yessss!"

Louise and Hayley instantly dashed to Colleen's side, looking at her with big blinking eyes of sympathy. 

Colleen flicked her hair and nastily muttered, "Ron Weasley is going to rue the day he ever turned down Colleen Bawn…" 

Louise and Hayley nodded feverishly and walked away with her.

_"I get the feeling, he definitely won't…" _Thought Hermione, shaking her head and looking at her book again.

A/N: Hi, back again! R/R please, any comments will be appreciated, and though I prefer constructive criticism (or at least a creative insult!), keep in mind all flames will be used on toasted marshmallows for my reviewers!!!

Luv Xodox  


	9. The Auction!

A/N: Hi!!! God, it's been so long, too long! Sorry for not shifting my arse enough to finish this thing, been writing my fantasy novel! I will do a book signing in a desolate bookshop in Willesden and someday, god willing, I'll be on GMTV… 

But back to reality, I'm gonna write the auction and I want to know if you want me to write the individual dates or just have the auction and one date and be done with it, tell me in a review. Gonna have to do R/Hr though!!!

Saw COS on the 21st, it is sooooooooooo much better than Philosophers Stone and Mr Weasley is kick-ass!!! Seriously, it is soooo good!

Lossa Love, Xodox xxx

PS, you reviewers' rock!!!!! Have a substantial bowl of ice cream each!!!

Chapter 9: The Auction 

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Coz I don't want to make an idiot of myself." Said Ron, flatly.

"You'll make an idiot of yourself if you don't do it. You are the only one who won't, please will you join in the auction?" Wheedled Fred

"Why should I?"

"Coz…erm..." George struggled for an explanation. 

"We'll cut you in on the deal, possibly, perhaps, maybe…" Said Fred, looking a bit apprehensive.

Ron was intrigued, "Tell me more…"

"Erm…we'll give you 10 Galleons if you do?" Fred said nervously.

"15."

"11 and a sugar mouse?" Said George.

"Done. But why are you begging me to do the auction?"

"Well…" said George.

" We're just doing our bit for true love, Ronniekins." Said Fred, grinning manically.

"No, it won't work. Hermione probably wouldn't go for it. Specially not the chocolate body paint…" Said Ron looking disappointed.

Fred bit his lip, trying not to laugh (unsuccessfully) and George looked as if he might be violently sick in the next few seconds.

"Ron…" he said, looking very green, "Please, don't ever talk to me about you, Hermione and chocolate body paint ever again…" 

Ron blushed a bit and nodded.

_The Auction Itself!!!_

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen and those of you who don't fall into those categories." Said George, with a definite look at Colleen.

She was stood with a large bag of money, looking evilly at Ron and wearing a boob tube with a mini-skirt. In black PVC.

Fred shivered and continued, "Righty ho! Let's start with…Mr Thurston Green of 6th Year!" 

A tall strawberry-blonde boy came onto the makeshift stage, he had a tanned complexion and a light dotting of freckles on his nose. 

"Thurston is a half-blood who likes walks in the park, candlelight and Dungbombs! Lets start the bidding at, let's say…2 galleons!"

A tall, raven-haired girl waved her hand shyly, only to be thwarted by a petite redhead who jumped up and down while shouting, "5 Galleons!"

Thurston actually looked rather scared and was wobbling slightly on the stage.  

The raven-haired girl looked surprised and then the bids came rolling in. Two 3rd Years were fighting with each other and lots of other girls started frantically bidding for him. 

Though that was nothing compared to when it came to Harry. There were several cat-fights and lots of screaming matches, it was amusing at first but it got dangerous when two girls ended up having a punch-up and fell into the stage. It vibrated horribly and Neville inevitably fell off.  

He was eventually sold to a 5th year girl called Claire Walker for almost 40 Galleons and Ginny started to cry, desperately. 

Claire felt sorry for her, and noticed Harry looking depressed, so she gave Harry to Ginny in exchange for a kiss with Fred later on. Though they didn't bother to tell Fred, who was very surprised when she came up to him after the auction and promptly snogged him in a corner. 

It carried on with Seamus being sold to Lavender and Dean to a dark haired 4th Year. Parvati, surprisingly, bought Neville! 

Eventually, it was Ron's turn and he got on to the stage, looking very shaky.

Colleen stood up straight with a very dark look at the poor Weasley, who had now got bright red ears. 

Hermione had simply sat by the fireside, reading a book throughout the whole auction. She had watched a few of the fights of course and was as shocked as anyone who had seen Pavarti but Neville, but now she put down the book and stood up.

She looked across at Colleen and saw what she was about to do. She was going to buy Ron. Hermione looked at Ron desperately. The whole thing was completely immoral but this was much, much worse. She dropped her morals and grabbed the money she had 'left' in her back pocket. 

Ron swallowed sharply and thought, _"This is it. At 15, the incarnation of the Devil is going to buy me for no more than a few Galleons and perform unholy practises on me. I am going to die. Oh crap…"_

Colleen made the first bid but Hermione had jumped in straight afterwards. It was a fierce fight between the two girls. The crowd was scared to make bid for fear of enraging them further and/or getting beaten up. 

Colleen counted all her money again. She was going to bid it all, just to make him suffer. He was not going to be sane after a night with her…

"23 Galleons and 16 Sickles!" she cried, thrusting a hand in the air. 

Hermione looked crestfallen, she had the exact same amount and she couldn't top it. She felt desperately in her pockets for single coin that would buy her the one she loved. 

She smiled happily.

"23 Galleons, 16 Sickles and 1 Knut…"

A/N: REVIEW!!!

    +

    +

    +

    +

\   +     /

 \        /

  \___/


	10. I'm With You

A/N: Hello my beloved readers! I've had writers block for a bit (it sucked so much arse!) but I've had a flash of inspiration just as I was writing a note to tell you to give me ideas. HPLover-420 asked for some more Harry/Ginny so I'll devote the next chapter to nothing but them ok? But this chapter, pure, undiluted, no artificial fluffenings added, R/Hr fluff! 

Louise Redknapp owns 'Naked' and Avril Lavigne owns 'I'm With You' (which is a beautiful song) and JK Rowling still owns Harry Potter.   

Ta ta for now! Love Xodox. 

Chapter 10: I'm With You

"Sold to the crazy woman who's NOT dressed in PVC!!!" yelled Fred. 

Colleen fumed. Most people backed slowly away in case she started foaming at the mouth while some just ran for dear life. 

  
"Bitch! Slut! Whore! Tart!" she screeched. 

"Ah, but I'm not he one dressed in black PVC, am I Colleen?"

Colleen screamed random insults at Hermione until Ron jumped off the stage and walked calmly away with Hermione.

They walked out of the common room, out of the front doors and into a small garden, near the fountains.

The two sat on a bench together and looked up at the clear December sky. Hermione turned to face Ron, she expected to see relief on his face but he looked more nervous than when he was on stage. He was swallowing sharply at odd moments and seemed to be shaking ever so slightly.

Hermione looked into his eyes and simply raised an eyebrow. Ron looked slightly bewildered.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be when you just saved me from the jaws of Hell?" he said, in a wobbly voice.

Hermione smiled and looked up at the stars again, very slowly, she shuffled up to Ron and he, unbeknownst to him, snaked his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Ron looked down at her and as opposed to jumping around like an idiot (he likes to do that y'know), he simply grinned and shuffled closer to her. 

"Beautiful night…" she said dreamily, intoxicated by the fact she was in Ron's arms and not because anybody had died.

"Can you hear something?" Ron suddenly said, looking round, warily.

Some music filtered in from somewhere and son the garden was flooded in sound.

"The buggers!" Ron said, trying not to laugh.

Neither of them could hold it in any longer, however and they both sat and laughed at the twins (who else could it be?) attempt at a romantic scene. 

"Naked,

Undressing me with your eyes,

Oooh, naked,

Oh, hypnotized,"

The music suddenly stopped and was replaced with a much softer song, it softly rang round the garden and it made Ron feel braver for some reason.

"Erm, Hermione?" he asked tentatively.

  
"Yes?"

  
"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to, Ron…"

They got up, hand in hand, and relaxed into each other's arms and swayed gently to the music.

"I'm standing on the bridge,

I'm waiting in the dark,

I thought you would be here by now,

There's nothing but the rain,

No footsteps on the ground,

I'm listenin' but there's no sound,

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night,

Tryin' to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are but I,

I'm with you,

I'm with you,

I'm lookin' for a place,

I'm searchin' for a face,

Is anybody here I know,

Cause nothin's goin' right,

And everything's a mess,

And no one likes to be alone,

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night,

Tryin' to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are but I,

I'm with you,

I'm with you,

Why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind,

Yeah yeah…

It's a damn cold night,

Tryin' to figure out this life,

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are but I,

I'm with you,

I'm with you,

Take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are but I,

I'm with you,

I'm with you,"

Take me by the hand,

Take me somewhere new,

I don't know who you are but I,

I'm with you,

I'm with you,"

"The buggers indeed…" Hermione said, softly and then she and Ron kissed passionately. 

Back in the common room… 

"That was beautiful, George!" said Fred pretending to cry.

"I know…"said George on the verge of real tears of joy.

A/N: Isn't brotherly love a beautiful thing? Now r…r…oh man, stop it George, you're making me cry!  Please review…**sniffle**


	11. Authors Note, sorry

Hi folks. Sorry, this isn't a chapter, just a note to tell you I'm having real trouble writing this chapter so please forgive me for being so dumb as to not being able to write this damn thing so: SORRY!!!

So there…

Luv Xodox


	12. Marshmallows

A/N: Hi peeps! Sudden flash of inspiration and so…

WE HAVE A NEW CHAPTER!

**Party's like it's 2099 ** So here you go! Props to Crissy, you rock!

Righty ho, let's get on with it then!

Luv Xodox

Chapter 11: Marshmallows…

Ginny spent the rest of the evening grinning like a fool, until it was time for them to find out were their date was.

"The Common Room!" she said in disgust.

Harry just kept his mouth shut.

"Why the common room?!?" she screeched.

Harry knew exactly why they had to spend the evening in the common room: so the twins could keep an eye on the two of them.

"What! The chairs are comfy, it's warm and we've got some marshmallows for you to toast!" replied Fred, waving the aforementioned marshmallows in Ginny's face.

"Harry! Tell them we want to go somewhere else!"

Harry didn't make a sound.

"Harry?!?"

Nope. Not a peep.

"Oh, be a wimp then! Fine, we'll stay in the common room, but you cannot come any where near us!" Ginny said, grudgingly.

"Oh but we can. We can roam any part of this common room!" said George.

"It's a free common room."  Replied Fred, smugly.

Ginny muttered a good deal of swearwords and finally dragged Harry to a seat near the fire, with Fred and George hot on their tail.

Harry picked up the marshmallows and opened them. Ginny reached over to get one when…

"GINNY WEASLEY! DO NOT GO ANY WHERE NEAR THAT BOY'S CROTCH!!!" screamed Fred.

Harry and Ginny looked confused. The bag was on the table, nowhere near Harry's legs, never mind his crotch.

Ginny shook her head and left the marshmallows untouched.

"Would you like one?" Harry quietly squeaked.

Ginny nodded and Harry dug one out of the bag and was just about to pass it to her when…

"WERE YOU TWO HOLDING HANDS???????? REMEMBER, VIRGINIA STICKS BY HER NAM…"

"Leave it Fred." Said George calmly.

Fred looked rather taken aback at his twin's protest and looked at him funny.

"You're embarrassing them, besides, Angelina wants you."

Fred's expression changed completely and he was nothing but a cloud of smoke at the thought of Angelina wanting him.

George blinked stupidly, shrugged and went to find Katie Bell.

"I love you George," Ginny thought happily as she went to sit on the sofa next to Harry.

When they both looked round a couple of seconds later, they found Fred and George VERY busy indeed (I think you can guess what they're up to…).

"They set a bad example to us impressionable children, don't they?" said Harry with a grin.

"A very bad example indeed…" said Ginny with a waggle of her eyebrows.

And they both spent the rest of the night in a very romantic situation, what would Fred say?!?

"I love you Angelina!!!!" Probably. 

A/N: Review or I'll set the rabid marshmallows on you!!!


	13. The Aftermath

A/N: Howdy partners! This is gonna be the last chapter of Going, Going Gone! **Cries like a baby** actually, I'm glad because it rounds it off and I can start Closet Cases, my new fic! See, the cogs are always whirring!

Don't worry; Closet Cases will soon be up so you haven't seen the last of me! Hoo hoo hoo!

Merry Christmas/Chanukah etc. to all my fantabulous readers and all my extra fantabulous reviewers! So here is your holiday present: the last chapter of Going, Going Gone!!!

Chapter 12: The Aftermath

Fred and George…

"Fred?"

"Yes George?"  
  


"I've got some news for you…"

"What is it Georgie? Is it bad?"

"Well…"  
  


"Tell me!"

"We've made nearly 900 Galleons!" George said with a gleeful smile.

"Oh. My. GOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!"

They both began dancing around the boy's dorm, hugging the beds and each other and all the other occupants in the room.

So they were both very happy indeed. 

^*^*^*^

Harry and Ginny…

Ginny snuggled closer into Harry's arm and sighed happily. They were sat on the faithful sofa in front of the fire and the bliss between the two could have powered a double-decker bus. 

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you feel as if you never want to move from this spot ever again?"

"Yep. Nice isn't it?"

"Terribly nice…"

^*^*^*^ But what of Ron and Hermione?

"Ron, do you remember first year?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember where Fluffy was?"

"Third floor, corridor on the left, why?"

She picked up a tin from her bag and threw it to Ron.

He caught it and read the label.

'Pandora's Box: Chocolate Body Paint' 

He looked up at Hermione with a slightly surprised, but an albeit happy, look.

"Midnight." Was all she said, and Ron nodded with a grin.

A/N: So there it is. The end! I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading it because I enjoyed writing it (most of the time) and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lots of Love and a Happy Holiday!

Xodox 


End file.
